


Bottom at the Border

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gallavich, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Post-Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian and Mickey are headed for the border when Ian bottoming for Trevor comes to mind
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 40
Kudos: 237





	Bottom at the Border

**Author's Note:**

> Don't remember writing this lol so hope you like it

Bottom at the Border  
(One shot)

"I bottom now too…"

The words meant nothing when Ian said them nearly two days ago when they pulled over for a quickie in the back seat. Mickey responded with his normal snappy banter, something about staying in jail if he wanted to top, but really, he was more focused on having Ian's cock up his ass that he hadn't paid it much attention. 

Until now. Two days later, as Ian was currently working him up for sex, pulling out all the stops that would guarantee the redhead some ass, and all Mickey could think about were those words. 

Ian bottomed? When? Why? Did he like it?...well, if he offered, he must have, right? Who was it with? Did Ian want it again?

Too many questions rolling around his mind when he should be concerned with Ian's hand halfway down his jeans. 

"You okay?" Ian asked, breathlessly into Mickey's neck, where he'd been kissing. 

It took longer than he wanted to crawl away from all those questions and he knew Ian must have felt the distance. "M' good, keep going."

As good as Ian's hand felt, expertly working him until his body shook for more, he couldn't focus on it completely. 

Why had Ian never bottomed for him? Was that other guy better? Bigger maybe? Or maybe Ian never asked because Mickey had never expressed interest in topping? It could have been that Ian didn't think he could…

Ian sat back, panting, his hand slipping out of Mickey's jeans. He sat in the back of the van, legs spread to accommodate his own hard issue. "Okay, what's going on?"

Mickey cursed under his breath. Blindly reaching for the crumpled pack of smokes, he lit one broken one and took a deep drag, mad when it didn't calm him down. His body or his mind. 

"I told you it's nothin." Mickey breathed out smoke as he answered, looking up instead of into Ian's eyes. 

"That's bullshit Mick." Ian kicked his foot out, jostling Mickey's. "I know you're in the fuckin mood, I can see it from here."

With a glance, Mickey was surprised he was that hard. Still in his jeans but hard enough to see just about every detail possible. Veins and the wet spot included. 

"But your mind isn't." Ian continued when Mickey didn't reply. "You nervous about the border again? Think we need more time?"

The border was half a day away. Twelve hours and they'd been home free in Mexico, together. Finally together. And even though he had his doubts about Ian actually crossing that border with him, he was fine. Nervous, yeah, but more excited than anything. 

"No, I'm not worried about it. I told you that." Mickey put the smoke out on the bottom of his shoe, then tossed it into the front seat. "Just get back over here, hmm?"

When Ian smiled at his waggling eyebrows, Mickey knew he had him back, at least for now. 

As Ian crawled back towards him, his legs split, making him groan when his cock pushed against his opened zipper. The moment Ian got in reach, Mickey pulled at his sides, urging him on. 

"Come on, I'm fucking hard." Mickey watched green eyes dilate when he pushed up against his abdomen, grinding. "Feel me?"

Ian groaned, rolling the lower half of his body. "Feel me?"

"Fuck yeah." Mickey groaned, tilting his head so Ian had full access to his neck. "Do more of that shit with your mouth."

Ian gave a dark laugh, obliging instantly by licking from his collar bone up to his jaw. "I plan to do more with my mouth."

Ian bottoming was temporarily forgotten as soon as he said that. Mickey felt those ghostly echoes of Ian's mouth on him, on his cock, teasing him, working him towards his orgasm in a way that only he could. 

"Shut up and get to it." Mickey demanded fondly. 

Those thoughts only came back when he tried to get Ian even closer. Mickey pushed his hand down and gripped one side of Ian's ass, urging him to get closer. Ian let out a deep groan into his neck, one that he'd never heard before, one that had his cock pulsing between them. 

Bottom. His mind was screaming it. Throwing out sample images of what Ian might look like in that position. Spread out, those long legs wide open, squirming on the bed, eagerly waiting for him. 

"Fuck." Mickey growled, pushing his cock against anything he could as his mind got lost. "More."

"More what?" Ian asked distractedly, biting up his neck. 

Mickey pushed both hands down this time, gripping both cheeks. He squeezed hard enough for Ian's body to jerk forward and he let out another one of those foreign sounding groans. 

"The fuck are you doin Mick?" Ian asked, his voice shaky where his cheek rested on Mickey's shoulder. 

Hard, sweating, panting, Mickey went lax under him, his arms and legs giving out. With each of those unknown to him moans, Mickey was growing both desperate and annoyed. 

"Did you like it?" Mickey asked, his voice rough, low. 

Ian pulled back and tried to focus his eyes. "I was liking it, why'd you stop?"

"No, that's not what I mean." Mickey wiggled a little until Ian sat up, straddling one leg, his head almost touching the roof. "I meant when you bottomed. Did you like it?"

Ian's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me." Mickey snapped, unaware of his hands moving up Ian's thighs. "You said you bottomed now, that mean you liked it?"

For a moment, Mickey watched Ian open and close his mouth, trying for words that didn't seem to be there. Ian wasn't avoiding the question, he simply didn't know what to say.

"What brought this up? That was like two days ago."

"Yeah, I know. But I can't stop thinking about it." Mickey took a deep breath, his hands now on Ian's hips. "Did you like it?"

Ian looked away and shrugged. 

"Did you always want to? Cuz you never said shit to me about it." Mickey blurted, unable to keep it in any longer. "Why didn't you want me to? Was he better than me? Bigger, what?"

Ian shook his head. "No, don't be like that. It's not that, okay?"

Mickey calmed, but only a little. "What then? Why didn't you want to with me but you did with him?"

Ian tried to move back but Mickey kept him close. "I never wanted to before, okay? The only reason it came up is because he was a top too."

Mickey's eyes widened. "Since when do you give it up like that?"

Ian sighed. "Cuz he wasn't going to and we both really wanted to." He shifted uncomfortably. "Do we have to do this? I don't really want to talk about sex with other people."

Yeah, it was a bad time but his mind wouldn't shut the fuck up about it. 

"Yeah, we do cuz I can't focus on anything else." Mickey ducked his head until he caught Ian's eye. "Did you like it?"

Again, Ian shrugged. 

"I didn't take classes in the joint on what the fuck shrugging means. Just tell me."

"Yeah I did, and no, not really."

Mickey rolled his eyes. "How the fuck can it be both? Either you did or didn't?"

Ian's eyes hardened. "I'd rather fuck you then talk about him, or anyone else we fucked while you were away. You don't see me askin about yours."

Mickey smirked. "If you wanna know, just ask. But I didn't break my Gold Star Top streak for some asshole, you did."

Ian rolled his eyes. "Don't wanna know who fucked you, Mick."

"No one fucked me in prison Gallagher," Mickey squeezed Ian's hips, forcing him to look at him. "But I had a cupcake or two to take the edge off. But you know it was nothin special."

Ian nodded. 

"If you don't wanna say that's fine. But I can't get into this shit unless I know." Mickey motioned to his cock. "Just won't work."

"Fine, fuck." Ian hissed. "No, I didn't want to bottom, but yes, I liked it after. No he was not better than you, or bigger."

Mickey smirked. "Okay. That clears up some shit for me." Ian smiled at that. "I'm not even sure I can imagine you like that, bottoming." He shook his head. "Doesn't even come to mind."

"Well, I'm sure you're much better at it than me." Ian said as he moved closer, teasing Mickey's lips with his own. "But I admit to liking it more than I thought I would."

Mickey groaned, his hands inching to Ian's backside. "You ever think about doing it again?"

Ian responded by pulling Mickey's bottom lip between his, sucking hard for a moment before he released it. "Why, you wanna fuck me Mick?"

Without meaning to, Mickey groaned, the tips of his fingers on Ian's ass. "It's all I've thought about for two fucking days. And I love your ass so...maybe?"

"I'd have done it years ago if you'd asked me." Ian's hand pushed down on Mickey's cock, earning a sharp gasp. "I'd rather it be you than anyone else."

At that, his hands finally slid to Ian's ass, squeezing harder than before. Ian's pretty mouth dropped open, giving him another of those incredible moans. 

"Fuck." Mickey moaned, doing it again and again until Ian was panting against his lips. "I love that sound."

Ian licked his dry lips. "What sound?"

Mickey did it again, and yet again Ian groaned that desperate sound. "Mmm, fuck. That sound. I've never heard that sound before from you. Not ever."

Ian's chuckle turned into another moan. "I wasn't aware it had a different sound."

"Oh, it does." Mickey demonstrated by moving one hand between them, touching Ian's cock where he nearly growled. "See? It's different."

To that, Ian had no response and Mickey loved that too. He continued to do both, squeezing his ass, then his cock, switching between those sounds. Driving them both crazy, panting as they kissed and groaned and nipped each others lips. Getting lost.

"I want to." Ian whispered finally, moving to unbutton his own jeans. "I want you to."

Mickey growled this time, his cock seconds away from exploding. "Want me to what?"

He wanted Ian to say it. And he did. 

"I want you to fuck me Mick." Ian unzipped his jeans. "I know you'll do it better and I'm so fucking worked up just talking about it."

As much as Mickey wanted to toss him on his back, spread those long legs and finally see what he looked like in such a prone position, it couldn't happen here. 

"Not here." Mickey gripped Ian's wrist when he slipped his hand inside his jeans to pull himself out. "Not in the back of this fuckin van."

Ian smirked. "I know this van is a piece of shit, but we've fucked in worse places."

"Yeah, true. But no. I got an image in my mind of this…" He paused, groaning as his eyes closed. "And it's not in the back of this nasty ass thing."

"Such a romantic." Ian smiled as he zipped up and sat back. "Never thought you had it in you."

That got him to smile, to really smile. "I'm romantic when I need to be. Like escaping prison and askin you to come with me." He raised his eyebrows, waiting for Ian to challenge it, only he just blushed instead. "You know I am."

"Yeah, I know." Ian smiled again, cheeks heated. "Well, if not here then where? Gonna bend me over the front of the van?"

Mickey groaned at that image. "As sexy as that would be, no. That'll have to wait til next time."

Without waiting for Ian, Mickey climbed over the dirty seat and back into the drivers seat. Ian followed moments later, taking a little longer because of his legs. 

"Still like a goddamn giraffe." Mickey laughed as he pulled on the leg stuck behind the seat. Ian toppled over, laughing as he fell into the dash. "Jesus."

"Just drive." Ian shoved him lightly as he righted himself, stealing a kiss before he sat back. "You never said where the hell we're going anyway."

Mickey spoke as he drove through nothin but desert. "Last night before we cross the border, was thinkin a hotel maybe?" He shrugged, avoiding Ian's eyes like the plague. "Get some food, a shower. Wash these clothes maybe."

"Aww, gettin all domestic on me now." Ian scooted over as much as the seat would allow and nipped his ear. "That kinda gets me hard."

Mickey shivered, looking down to see just how kinda hard he was. "Kinda? You could fight off stormtroopers with that thing."

Ian snorted. "Dirty talk now? My lucky day."

It was hard to drive with Ian attached to his neck but there was no way he would tell him to move, or shove him off. He was starved for Ian's touch, and he would take whatever the hell he could, whenever Ian gave it to him. 

As he turned off the exit, searching for the nearest half decent hotel, Ian had sucked a dark mark in that sensitive spot under his ear, had one hand down his jeans and was rutting harshly against his leg. 

"Calm down, fuck." Mickey groaned instead of bitched like he meant to. Even when his hand was on the back of Ian's thigh, urging him to move. "I'm gonna fucking crash."

"No you won't." Ian groaned, not stopping. If anything he moved faster. "You're in just as much of a hurry as I am."

"More so probably." Mickey sped a little faster, turning into the hotel parking lot as Ian began to moan deeply into his ear. "You keep at it and I'm gonna come right here."

The van jerked to a stop and Ian was all over him even more, pushing his hand inside his jeans deeper to rub against his hole. Mickey groaned, split his legs and lifted up off the seat. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna fucking come." Mickey pushed against his fingers, biting his lip as his orgasm rushed forward. "Ian, please…"

"Let me," Ian pleaded, easing up just a little. "Plenty of time to get it up for me."

There was no choice. Mickey couldn't stop even when he wanted to.

"Fine, God." Mickey panted, nearly whining. 

Ian gave another chuckle into his ear, pushed one long finger inside of him and started sucking on his ear. Mickey was gone, totally fucking gone. He didn't even need his cock worked, what Ian was already doing was enough. 

"Ones not enough." Mickey put his leg up against the side of the door, causing his hips to shift and Ian's finger to slide deeper. "I'm about to come and I need more."

"I can give you more." Ian growled, biting his ear as he slipped another one in slowly. "Still so tight."

"Yeah, fuck yeah." Mickey canted his hips, rocking down against them. "Here it comes, fuck."

"Come for me Mickey." Ian begged, pushing against his leg still. 

That was it. Mickey turned his head as he came, searching for Ian's mouth until he swallowed that approving growl and kissed him. He kissed him until his hips stilled, until Ian's fingers slowly slipped out and teased the wet head of his cock. 

"I love when you come untouched like that." Ian brought his finger up and sucked it into his mouth, tasting him. 

Mickey smirked, face flushed. Ian pulled back, still hard as a fucking rock and let him button his jeans. "I'm still fuckin you, right?"

It was Ian's turn to shift in his seat. Eager for friction. "Yeah, fuck yeah you are. But I just couldn't resist."

Excitement bubbled up again, easily ten times as strong as before. "Probably good I shot a load now, won't last long watchin you squirm for me."

Ian blushed, one hand going to his groin, pushing down. "Shut the fuck up with that until we get a damn room. I'll probably shoot way before you do."

"Stay here then." Mickey got out, then watched Ian shift in his seat through the open window. "Don't need you flashin that shit to anyone but me."

"Mmm, territorial now? I love it." 

"Good." 

Mickey didn't waste time. He nearly ran into the office, asked for a room with the biggest bed they had, tossed some cash at the old man and hauled ass back to the van with the key. 

He wiggled it at Ian, grinning when he saw him trying not to touch himself. 

"Stop playin with yourself and let's go." Mickey said, earning the finger from Ian, then moved the back to grab both their bags.

Ian was standing awkwardly near the front of the van, looking wrecked. Clothes wrinkled, a few wet drops from his orgasm, face flushed as red as his hair, bottom lip swollen from when he sucked on it during that heated kiss. His jeans unable to button due to how hard he was. 

"What?" Ian barked.

"Here." Mickey tossed the key. "Rooms out front." 

He watched with a grin as Ian walked a little funny, like he really did take it up the ass when he only couldn't walk because of his cock being so hard. 

"Shut up." Ian hissed, hands shaking as he tried to unlock the door. 

It took longer than it normally did because Ian couldn't unlock the door. His hands shook too much. 

Mickey dropped the bags, then moved up behind him, his groin up against Ian's ass. "Need help?"

Ian nodded, pushing back.

As Ian moved his ass back, not a lot, but enough to have him stirring back to life, Mickey wound his hands around Ian's body, taking control of his hands and the key. 

It pushed in, clicked and unlocked as it turned. Mickey left the key for Ian, then put his hands on his hips, squeezing. 

"It's already overwhelming and we haven't even done anything."

Mickey smiled and walked Ian into the room, then kicked the door closed behind him. "Better calm it down then Gallagher. We got a few steps to take before that."

Ian flopped down on the bed, face first. "Yeah, I know."

With an arch of his brow, Mickey resisted the urge to mount his ass until after he brought the bags inside, then did just that. He jumped on him, pushing right into his ass. 

"Mickey…" Ian whined, turning his head to the side, but didn't move away. 

"How many times?" Mickey asked, slowly rolling his hips. 

"A few." 

"More than five?" 

Ian shook his head, this time, pushing back. 

"How long has it been?" Mickey asked, eager for all the answers. 

"Few months before you got out."

Mickey kept it up, only moving a little harder. His hands moved to Ian's shirt, pushing it up to get a look at how his back arched. Then gripped it, both thumbs in the center of his spine. 

"Shower first then, yeah?" Mickey asked, pulling his hips back when Ian wiggled. 

"Yeah. Shower first." 

"Then I want details of what he did." Mickey smiled at the way Ian's eyebrows narrowed. "Not in depth, but what he did to get you ready for him."

"He doesn't do all the shit I do to you, that's for sure." Ian huffed out a laugh. Then wiggled until Mickey slid off. "Shower?"

"Shower." Mickey answered back, all but chasing him into the bathroom. "Fuck, this thing is big."

"I hear that alot." Ian joked, earning a punch to the arm as he started the shower. "Bigger than I thought."

"Yeah, I've heard that too." Mickey winked, spurring a round of giggles between them. "Hurry up and get naked."

Halfway through hiking his shirt up, Ian stopped and let it fall down as he took a step forward. Mickey bit his lip, his body thrumming in excitement. 

"You get me naked if you want it so much." Ian offered himself, hands out. 

Eyebrows arched, Mickey moved the rest of the way to him until their heads were firmly pressed together, both adding pressure, lips inches apart, eager for that kiss. 

"Fine, I will." In one move, Mickey had Ian's shirt off, tumbling to the floor. Then jerked his jeans all the way open, so hard Ian's hips jerked. "Better?"

"Be better when they're off." 

While he wiggled Ian's jeans down, Mickey mouthed at his skin. Across the bottom of his neck, then his chest. The jeans hit the floor as he sucked one nipple. Ian kicked them away as he switched to the other. 

"Fuck Mick." Ian moaned, hands pushed into dark hair as he urged him on. "Never thought you'd be so eager."

As he moved lower, bending at the knees until they hit the floor, he pushed Ian's boxers down. Kissing over his hips, ignoring the way Ian's cock pushed into his throat, he kept his eyes up. 

"I'm always eager for you." Mickey replied between hot, wet kisses. "I'm eager for things we haven't done yet. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it."

Ian flushed hotly as he peeled Mickey's jacket off, then pulled his shirt off, eager to touch warm skin. "You want to fuck me?"

Mickey groaned, his face pushed in the juncture of Ian's thigh. "Got such a tight little ass, can't let it go to waste."

Ian grinned. "Wouldn't want that."

Before he could swallow him down, Ian had his chin, forcing him up with a stern look. Mickey leaned up, kissing his lips as Ian's eager hands stripped him of the rest of his clothes. 

"None of that because if I come, you're outta luck." Ian backed towards the shower, dragging Mickey along. "Let's get started."

As Ian stepped in, his eyes greedily moved over his legs, then his ass as he turned, showing him just how perky it was. Mickey groaned, his cock twitching as he stepped in and pulled the shitty plastic shower curtain behind him. 

"Shower first, then the rest?" Ian asked, grabbing the small bar of soap on the side. He ripped the paper on it and let it fall to the floor. 

Mickey nodded, letting Ian under the spray first. "Yeah, we stink like the van."

Watching Ian wash up was tantalizing. Especially when he bent to do his legs. Mickey got a good look down the length of his back, while Ian tried to suck him down as he was bent forward. 

"Focus red," Mickey kept a hold of his hair until he stood up to wash it. 

"I am focused." Ian replied, handing the soap over as he rinsed his hair. 

"The fuck you are." 

Mickey washed just as quickly, only his eyes stayed on Ian and how slowly his hand inched towards his cock. Green eyes met his, flirty, challenging. 

"You're taking too long."

Mickey rinsed off, arms spread wide. "I'm done, now hands off." He pulled Ian to him, soap still in one hand. "Normally this is the part where you turn, but I want you to face me."

Ian let Mickey push him against the wall. He gripped the safety bar and gasped as one of his legs was pushed up, Mickey's arm locked in place under it. 

"Mick." Ian gasped. 

Mickey eyed him happily, biting his lip at the reaction. "He do it like this?"

Ian shook his head. "No, in the shower it was just me."

Two soapy fingers moved between Ian's legs, past his cock, which leaked for attention, then down between his cheeks. 

The first brush had Ian gasping, gripping his arm tighter. Mickey held back his own sounds, choosing to focus how good it felt to touch him there, how good Ian sounded, how his cock seemed twice as hard. 

"He made you do this yourself?" Mickey asked, adding a little pressure until the tip of his finger slid inside. 

Gasping, Ian shook his head. "Wanted to do it alone, get used to it."

Mickey didn't reply, just watched Ian's face as he slowly pushed all the way inside. Green eyes fluttered closed, his mouth parted a little...fuck, he looked amazing. 

"It already feels better." Ian moaned, pushing his other leg out wider. "Should have waited for you."

"Yeah, you should have." Mickey twisted his finger in a circle, cleaning everywhere he could reach. "I'm sure you'd have liked it way better."

The talking stopped for a moment, letting Mickey focus on Ian's every move, every look. He couldn't get enough of those little gasps, or the way he bit his lip when he went a little deeper. Or the way Ian's hand tightened on his shoulders, holding on as much as he could. 

"I'm glad he didn't see this. The way you look right now...fuck." Mickey slipped his finger out, then let Ian pull him into a breathless kiss. "You look so fucking good."

Ian broke from the kiss, gasping again. "You haven't even seen me yet."

"I can see your face, that's all I need to see to know you like it." Mickey rinsed his fingers and slipped one back in, rinsing the bubbles. "I like it already cuz it's you."

When Ian only smiled, his cheeks a little flushed, Mickey knew he believed him and that's all he wanted. He wanted Ian to feel comfortable, to feel sexy and wanted, just like Ian made him feel. 

"Am I good?" 

Mickey slipped his fingers out, rinsing them again before he turned off the shower. "Yeah, you're good. Time for the good stuff."

Ian shivered. "I have no idea what you mean."

Under the heat of Ian's eyes, Mickey stepped out, drying off quickly as he handed Ian a towel. He didn't bother putting it around his hips, Ian either because it would hit the floor the moment they made it to the bed. 

"You sure about this?" Mickey asked, just to make sure. 

Ian's only response was to shove him out the bathroom door, towards the bed. That wide smile on his face, his eyes dark with excitement. 

"Yeah. I'm sure." 

Mickey covered up his smile by poking his tongue into the corner of his mouth. "Good, now lay down. You got some shit to tell me."

Ian moved towards the bed. "Face up or ass up?"

Mickey thought about it for less than half a second before he clicked his tongue. "Face up for now."

He didn't always realize it, because normally his attention was focused on getting Ian on him as soon as humanly possible, but Ian was swave as he moved. Graceful in a way that only tall people could be. 

Ian didn't trip over his feet or get tangled in his legs. He just walked to the bed, smirking as he turned and crawled backwards. Totally at ease with his body, not hiding a single inch.

"You're drooling." Ian said as he propped up on his elbows, legs cocked to the side. 

Mickey licked his lips because of it. "Quit lookin the way you do and I'll stop."

At that, Ian blushed, turning his head. 

"So, tell me." Mickey said as he moved up the bed on his knees. He gripped Ian's ankles, delicate under his hands, then slowly split his legs. "This boyfriend of yours…he not know how to top?"

"He does, but everyone does it differently." 

Mickey smoothed his hands up from Ian's ankles, to his calves, strong under his grip, then his thighs; which had them both breathing a little heavily. 

It was amazing how much he could see from this angle. Everything in fact. From the paleness of Ian's thighs, to how big his cock looked like this, his balls heavy, ready to be emptied. And if Mickey turned his head just a little, he could see Ian's hole...waiting for him. 

"Good angle, right?"

Mickey nodded without looking away. "Damn good angle. Mad I didn't see it before." He met Ian's eyes as he bent forward, starting at his ankle, he kissed his way up. 

Ian inhaled deeply. "He never did this either."

Now up by Ian's thighs, Mickey shook his head. "What a douche bag. Your legs are one of your best assets."

Ian smirked. 

"I'd blame my leg kink but that's not it." Mickey moved up, skipping Ian's groin to kiss at his hips. "Just cuz it's you and all of you makes me hard."

"Mick…" Ian fell back to the bed, his hands moving to Mickey's hair, guiding him, ready for more. 

Ignoring him, Mickey kissed up his body. Visiting all the spots that made Ian squirm, until he was hovering over him. Panting softly, looking down into lidded eyes, eager eyes. 

"Did he eat you out?" Mickey asked, speaking against his mouth on purpose just to feel his bottom lip tremble. 

"No, he never did."

"What did he do then, hmm? Just stretch you out and fuck you?"

Ian shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Unbelievable." Mickey said, then kissed him until Ian's hands gripped at his hair, pulling him back. "You gonna let me?"

Ian moaned, his legs moving up to loosely lock around Mickey's body. "Let you eat me?"

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, if you don't do it all, what's the point?"

"If you really want to."

This time he moaned. "I really fucking do." With another kiss, Mickey moved back down, pausing to kiss and bite all those spots again until he was at Ian's hips. "You want it like this?"

Ian could only moan, shifting his hips. 

"Or you want it turned around?" Mickey asked, rubbing his chin back and forth along the top of Ian's head. 

"Anything you want Mick." Ian spread his legs. "I'm gonna love it either way."

There could be so many ways to do it, but Mickey knew for his first time, he wanted to see him. He wanted to see his face while he ate him. To look up and see his head tipped back, his mouth wide open as he moaned. 

"We do it like this for now." Mickey said and slid his hands up Ian's thighs to his hips, gripped them hard and pulled him down. "I wanna see your face."

Ian nodded. "That's my favorite too."

As Mickey spread his legs, he licked down Ian's cock, tasting him, feeling how hard he was under his tongue. How he twitched and shifted, eager for more. Then down his balls, waiting long enough to pull them both into his mouth. 

"Fuck, I love when you do that." Ian put one hand on his thigh, squeezing, the other in Mickey's hair. 

By the time he was done, they were wet and pulled up close to his body. Mickey held Ian's eyes. "Hold 'em, need a good look."

With a shaky breath, Ian reached over, cupping himself, holding them out of the way. 

"Fuck fuck." Mickey whispered, licking down Ian's taint, pushing a little to stimulate his prostate. Above him, Ian inhaled deeply, one leg shaking. "You good?"

"Mm hmm." Ian replied, his lips pressed together. 

Mickey sucked on it, then licked it from the top, all the way down to his hole. Pink and tight, in need of his mouth. Ian gasped loudly, making him moan because of it and the taste. 

"Oh God." 

Mickey groaned, holding him open by his cheeks, fingers dug into his thighs. He licked again, slowly this time, flattening his tongue so he covered it totally. 

Ian gasped, head falling back. 

Mickey might have lost himself a little. Licking him slowly, then wiggling his tongue fast. Loving the change in the way Ian moaned, his gasps, those little broken sounds as he spread his legs wider. 

"You like it?" Ian asked, his eyes hazy. 

Mickey forced himself to stop and look up, knowing he looked wrecked, his mouth and chin red, eyes lidded. "I fucking love it. You taste so good." He went in for another lick, moaning as he did so. "You like it?"

"I never want it to stop." Ian chuckled, then licked his dry lips. "I feel greedy asking for more but I want it."

That provoked Mickey to slap the outside of Ian's leg, making them both groan. "Be as greedy as you wanna be. This is all about you."

"Fuck, I loved that too." Ian admitted with a blush, making Mickey smirk. 

So Mickey did it again, popping the same spot and watching his eyes roll back. "Learnin new things you like everyday."

"Less talking, more eating."

His eyebrows raised in surprise but Mickey simply followed the order, moving back down. This time, he pushed his tongue in deep, wiping the happy smirk off Ian's face until his back arched up, his ass pushing down onto his tongue. 

"Yeah, just like that. Fuck." Ian moaned deeply. 

Mickey copied that moan, pushing his tongue in and out quickly, urging Ian to move with a tug on his hips. It took a minute, but Ian began to move. 

"I love when you ride my tongue like this. It feels so fucking good."

It was hard to ignore his own needs while he gave into Ian's. But he was just as hard, pressed into the bed trying not to grind against it. It didn't help when Ian moved like that, or kept talking, telling him how it felt. 

"Ride it Ian." Mickey pulled back long enough to say before he pushed back in. 

"Just for a minute, then I need you." Ian gripped the bed on both sides, lifted his hips and pushed down over and over until his head fell back. "This is gonna make me come."

Ian's cock slapped against his hard stomach, being caressed by his abs. Mickey pushed one hand up, stroking him a few times until Ian whined. 

"Mick please." Ian begged, unable to stop. "I want you to fuck me."

"Easy." Mickey whispered as he stopped, breathless. He pressed his face into Ian's thigh, watching him sag into the bed. "I can keep going."

"Any more and I'll come."

Mickey nodded, kissing up his thigh even when he could hardly breathe. "Still need to open you up."

"Please Mick, I want it." 

As Mickey sat up, so did Ian. Pulling him into a deep kiss, then swirled his tongue inside, getting a taste. Something he did to Ian numerous times, something they both liked. 

"I got you, don't worry." Mickey said as the kiss slowed, as his hands moved up and down flushed skin. "I want this so fucking bad Ian."

"I want it too." Ian reached for the bottle of lube Mickey put on the nightstand, then handed it over. "Come on, do it before we both bust."

Mickey sat up, took the bottle and coated his fingers all before he could even blink. He moved up a little and Ian split his legs impossibly wide for him. Sending a chill down his spine. 

"Tell me when to add another." Mickey said as he held Ian's thigh with one hand while his slippery fingers circled Ian's hole. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, just do it please."

The first finger had Ian's mouth opening as he gasped silently. Mickey went easy, slow, doing his best to make sure Ian enjoyed every single minute of it. Like he was, buried to the knuckle in that tight heat. 

"Another."

With a little smile, one Ian didn't see, Mickey pushed in another slowly. Marveling at the tightness, the heat, the way Ian moaned for it, like he needed all of them. 

"It's nothing like it was." Ian opened his eyes to let Mickey see the truth. "Not even sex with him felt as good as this does."

"Just gotta do it with the right person." Mickey responded easily, working them open to stretch him quickly, yet adding the most pleasure. "Helps that you're relaxed, that you actually want it."

"Another." Ian responded, meaning it. 

Mickey made sure to add more lube, then pushed a third one in, wiggling a little to line it up. "I knew you'd be tight too, but fuck Ian." 

"Hurry please." Ian reached down, his hand on Mickey's wrist as if he could urge him to go faster. "I know you're ready."

"Oh yeah, I'm plenty ready." Mickey pushed his cock against Ian's other leg, shivering at that rush of pleasure he got from it. "But I'm enjoying this too much to hurry it up."

Ian whined. "Hurry the fuck up."

Mickey's eyes widened. His blood was boiling. 

"Fuck me now or bend over."

That earned Ian's thigh another slap, this time on the other thigh. It was loud, his skin was warm after and it had them both dripping. 

"Demanding bottom, just like me." Mickey smirked and slipped his fingers out, memorizing Ian's whiney look. "I could get used to it."

With his slick fingers, Mickey grabbed the lube for the final time, added more to Ian's hole, rubbing up and down from his taint to his hole, then added the rest to himself. Stroking a little too roughly. 

"Can we do it like this?" Ian leaned up, gripping Mickey behind the neck to bring him along as he laid down. "Wanna see your face."

"Yeah, we can do it like that." Mickey moved up easily until his thighs were under Ian's and he was hovering over him. "Last chance to back out."

"No fucking way." Ian gripped him, stroking easily from the lube. Mickey shivered, groaning. "I need your cock Mickey, give it to me."

"Fuck, fuck." Mickey slapped Ian's hand away and jerked himself before he lined up. "God, I'm so fucking ready."

"Me too."

The first push made them both groan together. Lips parted, eyes fluttering closed. Mickey took his hand back and put it at Ian's hip, the other moved up, taking Ian's hand in his own, pushing them above his head. 

"Don't stop." Ian breathed deeply. 

"I won't."

Mickey kept at it, pushing in slowly. Overwhelmed at the tightness. At the way Ian took him so easily. He didn't stop until he was flush against his cheeks, his legs shaking. Body sweating, heaving, trying to calm down. 

"Jesus fuck." Mickey gasped as he pushed his head into Ian's neck. Trying not to lose it. "I can't fucking breathe…"

Ian nodded, gripping Mickey's back. "You and me both. Fuck, I can feel you everywhere."

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, just surprised." Ian kissed over Mickey's neck, petting him. "It feels incredible."

Mickey smiled, pulling back slowly until Ian's flushed face came into view, as did that blinding smile. "Yeah, you do."

While keeping his eyes, Mickey drew back his hips, coming apart at the seams, then pushed back in until his head dropped down. Ian gasped, that incredibly needy sound, then dug his nails into his back. 

"Again."

They moved together in sync, like they'd done it a million times. Mickey pushed as Ian pulled at him. At some point Ian's legs locked around his hips, his feet pushing into his ass, making sure he didn't stop. 

And he couldn't if he tried. 

Ian was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Not even those guys in prison, experienced bottoms. It was nothing like this. This was everything. Soft and warm and so fucking tight it felt like he'd snap in two. 

The responding moans let him know Ian loved it. Each soft gasp when he bottomed out, filling him up. Then those deeper moans then he pulled out to go again. Ian clawed at his back, lifting his hips as much as possible to help, to fuck him right back. 

"God, I feel you everywhere." Ian moaned, his hand tangled in Mickey's hair, moving him from his neck to his mouth. "Fucking me nice and deep."

Mickey growled. "You're perfect Ian. Tight and hot, squeezing me so fucking hard." He pulled out, fighting for an inch before Ian pulled him back. "Like you never want me to stop."

"I don't. Please don't stop." Ian whined, hiking his legs up higher. "Don't hold back because of me either. I can take it."

"I never doubted that."

Mickey kissed him deeply before he moved up to his knees, careful not to break their connection. Ian had both hands behind his head, his entire body flushed, damp with sweat. 

"Fuck…" Mickey gripped his thighs, squeezing as he gave a deep thrust. "You look so good like this."

With that sexy grin, Mickey knew Ian knew he looked good. He wasn't flaunting it, but he knew. And used it. Showing as much as his body as possible, hands above his head, working his body down by each roll of his hips. 

As tall as Ian was, Mickey found it easy to bend him wherever he wanted. Legs up to his chest, or spread wide, feet in the air, or one over his shoulder while he put pressure on the other. 

Ian let him do it too. Mickey had full control over him. From the position to the speed, to how deep he went. Or how shallow. 

Those long legs shook each time he pushed all the way in, balls deep, barely moving his body while he pushed into him. Ian's cock leaked heavily each time he teased with those slow, shallow thrusts. Pulling his cock all the way out just so he could fuck him with the head, then half, never giving him all of it. 

Mickey had never felt anything like it. And not just how tight he was, but the control. Ian gave it all to him. Every single ounce. Pure trust, to make sure he was taken care of. Given what he needed and stopping if he needed to. 

That was the real rush. 

There were so many positions Mickey wanted him in. So many ways he wanted to bend and twist him, to watch him ride, those long legs working hard for it. Pushing up and down, taking his cock over and over. Driving them both crazy. 

Mickey wanted to erase Ian's first time bottoming, to clear those memories away and replace it with this, with himself. With them because it was meant to be that way. He wanted Ian to remember this when he thought about bottoming. 

Not that other guy. Not the guy who didn't do each step with Ian as he should have.

"Faster Mick, I feel it." Ian finally moved one hand down, gripping his cock. When he did, his entire body started to move, too eager to sit still. "Please."

"Not yet," Mickey said as he slowed. His eyes were down, watching his wet cock push in and out. "Fuck, that is just….fuck."

Ian whined. "Why not yet?"

It took a second to move his eyes away. When he did, Ian looked one more thrust away from coming. "Because, then it'll be over and I never want this shit to end."

"This won't be the only time we do this." Ian said, gripping Mickey's thigh trying to get him to move. "We can do it whenever you want."

"We gotta do it all the time." Mickey said as he moaned. He sped up a little, pushing one of Ian's thighs forward, almost to his chest. "You just earned that permanent bottom status."

Ian would have scoffed if he could stop moaning long enough. Mickey watched each time he went to talk, his mouth would open, eager to say it but he would only moan instead. 

"How close?" Mickey asked, moving his leg up until one foot was pressed into the bed. Giving him a deeper angle. 

"Close as in, one more deep thrust is gonna make me come." Ian breathed deeply. "Better stop if you wanna wait."

As much as he wanted to keep it up, he was close as well. He had been close since he pushed in that first time. And now, watching Ian beg for it, whine for it...it was too much. 

"Not gonna wait." Mickey said as he lifted Ian's hips off the bed, changing the angle again. "Better hold the fuck on for this."

Ian started trembling. Abandoning his cock to grip both sides of the bed. "Do it, I'm ready."

With a rough shift, Mickey pushed in, hitting Ian's prostate full on. Ian squealed because of it. Mickey shut his eyes and started moving as hard and fast as he could. Hitting it over and over again. 

"I can't…" Ian keened, desperate for it. "Oh Mick, I just can't."

"Don't try." Mickey growled, holding on by a thread. His balls tight, his lower back tense. "Come on Ian, come for me."

"Fuck!" Ian came hard, untouched. Thrashing against the bed, his legs shaking out of control. 

Mickey watched for as long as he could before his own orgasm powered over him. So strong that his eyes shut tightly, his head tipped back and he groaned so loud it felt like the bed moved. 

"Fuck, I feel you coming." Ian gasped, reaching down to stroke his cock, milking himself as he watched. 

Mickey peeled his eyes open, seeing Ian's awestruck face, flushed and beaming. His chest and stomach painted in thick ropes of come. His hand too, which kept stroking his cock, getting every last drop out. 

Then down further, pulling out just enough to see his come start to leak out. He groaned, pushing it back in with his cock until he was forced to bend all the way down, arms on either side of Ian's head. 

"That was nothing like before." Ian breathed heavily, one sticky hand moving to Mickey's side, his other into sweaty hair. "You are so fucking good."

Mickey smiled, feeling sated and a little smug. "I don't think it compares to how you fuck, but I'll admit I did better than I thought."

Ian grinned. "Better get used to it. I already want it again."

The kiss was deep, but just as passionate as their sex. They put their remaining energy into it, rolling to the side as Mickey pulled out and Ian still kept him close with his legs around his hips. 

It ended slowly, sluggishly and left them both grinning. 

"So, you feel better about this now?" Ian asked. 

Mickey narrowed his eyes. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, about me bottoming."

Mickey shifted a little, groaning as their chests peeled apart. "I didn't say I hated you bottoming before. Just didn't like that it wasn't me."

Ian nodded. "And I don't like you having...what did you call em, cupcakes?"

"Yeah." Mickey laughed. 

"Well, I don't like that shit either." Ian rolled his eyes but kept smiling. "Just don't want you thinking I didn't want that with you."

"It bugged me before." Mickey replied honestly. "Just wasn't sure why it didn't happen with me first but then again, neither of us wanted to switch when we fucked."

Ian nodded. "And now that you know we can and will?"

"Then we switch every other damn time." Mickey laughed. He slapped the side of Ian's thigh, making him groan. "And we are gonna explore that shit."

"Spanking?" Ian asked, shivering. 

"Yeah, cuz that's new too." Mickey did it again, only on Ian's bare ass and the sound was louder. "I love that sound."

"Stop!" Ian spanked him back, earning dark eyebrows up in his hairline. "I need some food before another round."

Mickey's stomach grumbled.

"And no Pringles." Ian warned. 

"Fine." Mickey huffed. "Ruin my damn appetite."

With shaky legs, Ian rolled Mickey over and straddled him, making blue eyes widen. "You need food to fuck again."

It took all his strength to sit up, wrapping his arms around Ian's body, loving the new angle. "Fine, real food. Then we fuck like this."

Ian rolled his hips, making them both groan as come slowly started to drip out. "My legs don't work after that. You gotta go get it."

Mickey gave a deep, satisfied chuckle. "Being a bottom is hard work, hmm?"

"Yeah, it is." Ian kissed him, cupping his face. When they couldn't breathe, he pulled back. "Now get to it, I'm starving."

Mickey tossed Ian off him, making them both laugh as he bounced on the bed. "I'm going, and don't you dare get dressed."

Ian tucked his arms behind his head, smirking. "Yes sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit to my bestie 💜(I'm awful at them 😂)


End file.
